Team FAWN
by scxndxl
Summary: Along with Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL came another team of students attending Beacon Academy, training to become hunters and huntresses - Team FAWN. Read to see how the students overcome obstacles, make friendships, and perhaps develop relationships.
1. (F)elicity bio

**CHARACTER INFO - FELICITY ALARCON**

Eye color: Mossy green

Hair color: Ashy brown

Relationships: None. Felicity only has friendships and they are with Team FAWN or anybody she takes interest in.

Birthdate: August 12

Background: Felicity grew up in a middle-class family and environment. Her parents always gave her what she wanted as long as she received good grades in school and performed her skills well. Ever since, she's been obsessed with the "do good and receive good" method, which is the reason for her strict ways. It was worse when she was younger, she used to lose friends day by day doing it until she met Ayane and William. They accepted the way how she was and, surprisingly, her methods.

Outfit: Felicity wears a white long-sleeve shirt with a brown corset on the lower half of her torso. Along with that is a pair of white harem jeans with belts attached to them from the hips to the inner thighs. On the hips, she sports a 100% silver belt with a pouch that can hold up to 95 bullets.

Weapon: Slick Shots. Machine pistol made from the finest aluminum and stainless steel. A rope dart is secretly built inside of the pistol and is rarely used. When not in use, Slick Shots sits on Felicity's hip next to her pouch of bullets.

Symbol: Felicity's symbol is a silver leaf. It appears on her left arm on her shirt.


	2. (A)yane bio

**CHARACTER INFO - AYANE KATO**

Hair color: Maroon

Eye color: Golden-Honey

Relationships: Ayane has a long distance relationship with a hunter named Luke. She writes to him everyday and gets letters and gifts from him as a response.

Birthdate: June 5

Background: Ayane grew up as a cheery and energetic person. As a child, she fell in love with mechanics and the steampunk fashion. Her father loved the fact that she was interested in that topic, since he was a mechanic and part-time electrician, but her mother wasn't so fond of it. She always wanted Ayane to be a_ yamato nadeshiko_, in other words, the ideal Japanese woman. Her mother and father got into an argument about Ayane's happiness and divorced, having her father take her with him. The two lived happily in a small apartment, working together on electrical projects and inventing new things.

Outfit: A puffy long-sleeved shirt with a collar that buttons up from the left breast to the neck. Over the lower half of her torso is a light brown corset with straps and gold buttons along the sides. Ayane also wears a pair of light brown shorts with two white belts that intersect in the shape of an "X" that has a gold buckle. Attached to those belts are two golden pouches that hold batteries for her weapon that can last up to 13 weeks. She also sports black socks with suspenders and white boots with golden bottoms and buckles. On top of her head is her favorite childhood memory - a pair of goggles that he father bought her for her 8th birthday. On her right hand is a brown glove with fingerless tips.

Weapon: Scintilla Rail (Latin for "spark rail"). An enlarged double-sided sparking rod. Deep inside of the rod is a single-headed meteor hammer with electric sparks that can be lunged out towards the enemy in an instant. When not in use, the weapon is the size of a large cylinder that hangs onto her back.

Symbol: Ayane's symbol is a circle with arrows pointing outward in different directions. It appears on her right breast on her shirt, golden.


	3. (W)illiam bio

**CHARACTER INFO - WILLIAM ABNEY**

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Vivid red

Relationships: William is and has been crushing on Felicity ever since the two were young. When Felicity was the new girl at Signal Academy, he was the first to speak to her, along with Ayane. He thought she was beautiful and found her attitude adorable and teases her with it.

Birthdate: November 11

Background: William, even as a young boy, was always chased down by girls that "fell in love" with him. He found no interest in any other female than Felicity. He claimed her as his first love, even confessing to her in middle school. Felicity told him that she takes no interest in building a relationship, not just with him, with anybody in general. William pledged to never give up on making Felicity his, even if she does act like a bitch at times.

Outfit: William wears a black low-collared shirt with 3/4-sleeves and a sheer purple cross printed on his abdomen. Below that is a pair of black pants cuffed and rolled up with black boots keeping them up. On his hips are three dark purple belts chained together with a white tore side skirt. Strapped against William's chest is a brown belt that carries his bow and arrows.

Weapon: P.T.E. (Pierce The Enemy), bow-and-arrows with the tip of scythe swords.

Symbol: William's symbol is the cross that is printed on his clothing.


	4. (N)aia bio

**CHARACTER INFO - NAIA DOUGLAS**

Hair color: Powder blue

Eye color: Ice blue

Relationships: Just like Felicity, Naia has no relationships. She has friendships with many people, including those with large reputations like Weiss Schnee.

Birthdate: January 28

Background: One could say that Naia has the perfect lifestyle. She's spoiled rotten, gets everything she asks for, goes to many parties, and even gets to go to a prestige border school. But not everyone knows what happens inside of Naia's mansion; her mother and father argue continuously, her older brother is being counted on to keep up the family's reputation but is soiling it instead, and most of the people around her, hates her. She got fed up with her household and barricaded herself inside her room throughout her whole life. Though it doesn't show, Naia hurts deep down on the inside and is sooner or later going to break.

Outfit: Naia wears a sky blue short-sleeved shirt with the collar stopping at the throat and has pastel lilac patterns on the sides of the hips and in the middle of her chest. On the bottom-half of her body, she wears a pair of white shorts and thigh-high socks. On her knees are golden bangles and on her feet are tan heeled boots with golden bows on the tips of them. To protect her nails from damage, she like to wear white gloves on both. Around Naia's neck is her white scarf that she had as a child and in her ears are a pair of opal earrings.

Weapon: A pair of brass knuckles with blades attached on them.

Symbol: Naia's symbol is a bow, similar to the ones on her boots.


	5. AN

**!Hey guys, I just really wanted you to know this!**

**I may not be able to update my stories for a while, starting tomorrow. The reason behind that is because I'm getting surgery. Oral surgery to be exact. Actually, I'm getting Part One of my surgery done tomorrow, which means that this hiatus might happen again. I've been told that this is a very crucial surgery. My surgeons told me that I need so much rest that it's crazy! Sorry about that guys, but as soon as I'm done recovering, I promise that I'll update stories asap!**

**Thanks for (hopefully) understanding and reading my stories!**

**I'll see you guys soon!,**

**Love,**

**Stella Phantomhive**


	6. AN again

**Hi, people of FanFiction! Here's an update on my recovery.**

**I previously got surgery done (again, wtf.) and, unfortunately, there is more to come. But here's the good part! Until September 25th, I can update my stories and log on more often! I just created a FictionPress account and I'll share that along with my Quotev account. So...yeah! Expect _something_ updated (other than this A/N...)**


	7. Good AN!

**GOOD NEWS!**

**No more surgery for almost a month! (: My next appointment is October 30th, which sucks because it's the day before Halloween and I can't eat any candy! But it's fine because I get to update some storiesssssss! Btw, I'm going to change my pen name so that it matches my FictionPress pen name.**

**Anyways, on my way to editing/updating,**

**xoxo~**


End file.
